1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crystallization apparatus, a method of manufacturing the same and a crystallization method using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a crystallization apparatus capable of locally crystallizing amorphous silicon, a method of manufacturing the same and a crystallization method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes two substrates with electrodes to generate an electric field, and liquid crystals interposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display forms the electric field by applying a voltage to the two electrodes, and adjusts transmittance of light provided from the outside by driving the liquid crystals based on the electric field. The liquid crystal display displays images by adjusting the transmittance of light. Such a liquid crystal display is provided with a thin film transistor serving as a switching device.
The thin film transistor includes a semiconductor layer including polysilicon. The thin film transistor using the polysilicon has a high charge mobility, high response time, and superior thermal and optical stability.
The polysilicon is formed by crystallizing amorphous silicon through a solid phase crystallization, a metal induced crystallization, an excimer laser annealing, etc. Since such a crystallization method is performed at a high temperature, if a substrate on which the amorphous silicon is formed is deformed due to the high temperature, the polysilicon is hardly formed.